


ADAs in Love

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of A/C drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ADAs in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tracer requested this months ago, but then personal issues got in the way (My mom went to rehab, and then I was busy helping to plan my sister's wedding since I was her maid of honor. She got married last month, and the ceremony was amazing. :) And then school started back up.) And my writing computer died two months ago, taking my files with it. I was going to do write a full-length story, but I decided to just do a series of drabbles for now, and I'll write a full-length A/C story later, when I have more free time.
> 
> Hope you like these, Tracer! This is my first time with the pairing, so I hope I did okay.
> 
> Please note that this chapter does contain character death in one drabble, and that there will be other various warnings in upcoming drabble sets.

001\. Evidence

Alex hates those times where she has to tell her detectives, "There's not enough evidence to take this to trial."

No one ever understands. Her job isn't easy, but from the way the detectives react, it feels like they expect her to be able to do impossible things.

But then Casey came along, and finally, she had someone who understood.

002\. I'm Here

Another nightmare.

Alex sighed, watching Casey sleep. She hadn't known that the attack in Casey's office was affecting her so much. No one had. They'd certainly known she had needed help, but they had all underestimated the depth of it.

Stroking Casey's cheek, Alex whispered, "It's okay. I'm here, Casey."

She just wished that that was enough.

003\. Funeral

Casey couldn't remember ever feeling this numb before. She watched the casket being lowered but couldn't comprehend any of it. She hadn't been able to comprehend anything for a week.

Elliot. Dead. Protecting her. Her, of all people.

It made no sense, it was incomprehensible- she couldn't make sense of it.

Some tapped her shoulder, whispering, "Casey?"

She blinked, looking around. Alex was looking at her, concerned.

Before she knew it, Alex had an arm wrapped around her shoulder and was guiding her to the parking lot.

And unlike every other time someone had tried to reach her since Elliot's death, Casey found she didn't mind mind being taken care of. She even liked it, a little.

But only because it was Alex.

004\. Puppy love

Casey and Alex each had a shared memory, though they'd never told each other.

Memories of a neighborhood girl who was bright and energetic, who was practically glued to her hip. A girl so happy that any nerves always vanished the instant they talked. A girl who had let them know, at that young age, that it wasn't only boys they liked. A girl who had moved (or, in Alex's case, stayed behind when she moved) and had never seen her again, leaving her upset for days.

They never told each other about it. But if they had, they would have known that that day, not Casey's first day in New York, had been their first meeting.

005\. Gloves

It was odd, the way something so little could change their entire lives.

A lost glove. That was it.

But that lost glove prompted Casey to joke about warming Alex's hands up. And that was enough for Alex to ask for them to get something warm, preferably coffee. And that coffee break led to a coffee date, which led to a date-date.

And that led to where they were now: on the beach, celebrating their engagement.

006\. Chalkboard

There are a lot of ways Alex Cabot's singing voice has been described, usually involving the words "nails" and "chalkboard". She doesn't like singing much better.

Casey likes it anyway.

007\. Muse

When Alex died at the hands of Rafael Zapata and Cesar Valez, Casey felt like a hole had appeared in the world. She doubted Alex had ever noticed her, but Alex had been her muse, in many ways. Her drive to try and bring justice to the world.

She couldn't work special victims like Alex could, though. Too close to home. So she requested homicide instead, so she wouldn't have to deal with the live ones. It was a strange irony that she ended up working the one department she hadn't wanted.

But she hoped- maybe foolishly- that she could do what Alex Cabot had done. The world needed more inspirational crusaders, like Alex had been. Maybe, one day, Casey would be good enough.

008\. Magic

Their apartment is like magic. Now you see it, now you don't.

Too bad it decided to play that game with Alex's wedding ring.

009\. Clean

'No one should be so chipper when _cleaning_ ,' Alex thought, irritated. She scowled at Casey, who was whistling as she organized the books on their shelf.

"Cleanliness is next to godliness, Alex," Casey said, looking over to her.

"Yeah, and cleaning is next to torturing," Alex shot back.

"It'll be worth it later," Casey said.

"Maybe to you," Alex muttered.

"I'll make sure it is," Casey promised, winking at her.

"When you put it like that..." Alex said, redoubling her efforts on the glass window.

010\. Secret

Secrets were dangerous things, but Alex couldn't help it.

She'd said she was straight her whole life. She'd lied, but the truth was scarier to face.

She'd said she loved Robert. Another lie, hiding her secret.

Every day, she saw Novak, tough and... not outright happy, but not like her. And every day, her admiration grew until it changed to affection, and then to...

Something that threatened to make her reveal her secret.

For now, it was safe, but Alex wouldn't be able to restrain it much longer.

She wondered if Casey ever dealt with anything like this. She wondered, she wished, she hoped and dreamed.

And she started to doubt her secret deserved so much care, when all it had done was hold her back.

That wouldn't last much longer, she decided.


End file.
